Crossroads Universe
History Development The Crossroads Universe expanded from the story of the eponymous Crossroads saga—it was conceived as a tribute to the members of Comic Crossroads to be included as an integral part of the now-defunct Earth-619. Earth-619 was a fanfiction project based upon the MARVEL Universe, and drawing inspiration from any other such work with the only exception of DC Comics, which evolved from a “Hulked-out” MARVEL reality (from the early days of MARVEL Crossroads) to a full-blown community work with collaboration and consultation as its main proponents. It was cancelled as its creator and sole contributor resigned from fanfiction to move Crossroads on to a more fleshed-out and original creation. Its only remnant is the story Sinister Strikes, a former collaboration alongside The Great Lord David, now The Ultimate Thinker. As new, interesting ideas came, they would be included inside the story until the point where some weren't as appropriate anymore, and necessitated more attention—whence the Crossroads Universe. Overview The origin of the universe is admitted to be the same as our own—its members all have different propositions, hypotheses and beliefs as to its genesis, its evolution or its day-to-day nature, and although based on real life, it contains many divergences over its course that form a world which retains quite an alterity compared to our own. Crossroads Crossroads is not just a story, but the staple microcosm of the universe, of which the main story is about the formation of a group in reaction to the events of September 11th, 2001 in New York City as to elaborate on a decentralized network of resources to prevent any such events from happening again and as to raise awareness. After gaining momentum and thriving for a while, the group splinters due to his difficult management and conflicting views and projects. Before the 2003 invasion of Iraq by the United States of America, the remaining members of the group, while welcoming in a new member, discuss its future, and decide on taking down a route they could then not leave—seeing they can not prosper that way anymore, they become vigilantes, which allows them to grow significantly although controversively and most definitely illegally, though more effectively than ever before, too. It is divided in three media, a political graphic novel that counts its early history and is designed as a critique and satire of such existing endeavours than an actual immersion into a different story, a legal drama film series which explores the actual situation and evolution of the team, whereas the gaps in the timeline are filled with a comic series that focuses on the more superhero-like aspect of it, as had been the case in the first version of this story. Some members have a rather extensive story of their own, most notably Sergi Maya, Tadarius Terrence, Nick Rixon, Jasmine Rosejoy, Mandy Waller, William Lawton and Iosepp. El Paquete Quemando El Paquete Quemando can be translated as a graphic novel or a film serial; it's the story of a highly-cultured entrepreneur from Ceuta, a diverse Spanish city laying on the coast of North Africa, holding on to the ideal of a qualitative life for the people of his greatly empoverished continent and, seeing himself limited by the political circumstances, aims to achieve his endeavour under the jacket. The spectator mostly follows the main character in the development of a fruitful revolution somewhere in Africa, trying to set up a nation, to boost up the progress in countries through the private sector, with a variety of methods ranging from the humanitarian to the antagonistic. The piece shall beg the question: how far would the altruistic go for their ideal? Para Rehe Onáva Para Rehe Onáva is a calmer setpiece about a mysterious man, with no peticular backstory, but persistently shunned by the ever-evolving society around him and finding himself in the conventionally uncomfortable situation of an unjust incarceration, where he will seek to promulgate his own philosophy among the community he will find himself with, rather than to integrate a fight with the system. The story will revolve around pedagogy, the cultural world of capoeira and peace of mind. It can fit within the scope of a full-length motion picture. Rapunkel Rapunkel is a collection of neofolk tales set in the Germanic world of the middling Viking Age, from the dwindling of the House of Munsö to the colonization of modern-day Russia, using elements of Nordic, Slavic and Christian lore in a style akin to the fairy tales of the later half of the 2nd millenium. It is heavily inspired by the Brothers Grimm's story “Rapunzel”, of which the prologue is somewhat of a grim reenacting, thereby covering the main character's imprisonment by a member of her family in order to hide her from the outside world—here in the context of a not-quite-fully-Christianized Sweden where heresy is severely punished, especially among spheres of power—and ending with the bloody self-determination of our martyr. The tale series is basically multiple segments from her life with no particular connection to one another, ranging from the phase after her liberation to her passing away, in a dark and fantastical setting all the way throughout. Characteristics The Crossroads Universe is characterized by its more logical and varied approach on things. It is still unrealistic at times, but it mostly pertains to a logical irrealism, which means it's fantasy but it's still rather justified, more or less eloquently - magic might be involved, but it will not take up the majority of the reality and will stay relatively confined to certain stories. The reality also tends to have more variation in its tone, but the tones will be set to be realistic, and if not, to have a point, to be coherent at all times, some stories may be extremely dark and macabre, but some stories may be very humourous or optimistic as well, but not in an extreme or irrational way. Participants *'FrenchTouch'Crossroads • El Paquete Semanal • Para Rehe Onáva • Rapunkel “''I'm the creator of the Crossroads Universe, an administrator here, I'm present all over Wikia and busy with my personal projects, but outside of that, I hope to be able to share stories that are worth to be given a shot.” *'Draft227Crossroads • Rapunkel “Hello, I am Draft227, but you can call me Draft. I am a chat moderator on this wiki, as well as a good friend and collaborator of FrenchTouch. Although in relation to original projects I have mostly been evasive, this is a different case. I'm eager to start working on such a universe alongside French and the other marvelous members of the community, as I know we together can pull amazing feats.” *Bluehunter16Crossroads Timeline 33rd Century BC 32nd Century BC 31st Century BC 30th Century BC 29th Century BC 28th Century BC 27th Century BC 26th Century BC 25th Century BC 24th Century BC 23rd Century BC 22nd Century BC 21st Century BC 20th Century BC 19th Century BC 18th Century BC 17th Century BC 16th Century BC 15th Century BC 14th Century BC 13th Century BC 12th Century BC 11th Century BC 10th Century BC 9th Century BC 8th Century BC 7th Century BC 6th Century BC 5th Century BC 4th Century BC 3rd Century BC 2nd Century BC 1st Century BC 1st Century AD 2nd Century AD 3rd Century AD 4th Century AD 5th Century AD 6th Century AD 7th Century AD 8th Century AD 9th Century AD 10th Century AD 11th Century AD 12th Century AD 13th Century AD 14th Century AD 15th Century AD 16th Century AD 17th Century AD 18th Century AD 19th Century AD 20th Century AD 21st Century AD 22nd Century AD 23rd Century AD 24th Century AD 25th Century AD 26th Century AD 27th Century AD 28th Century AD 29th Century AD 30th Century AD 31st Century AD 32nd Century AD 33rd Century AD Residents ;Crossroads Cast *Carlos Kinard *Dante Winsor *David Miranda *Drake Gibson *Eiji Watanabe *Iosepp *Jack Aaij *Jacques Worther *Jasmine Rosejoy *Mandy Waller *Mario Barrios *Nick Rixon *Oliver Barnes *Rafael Belinda *Ronnie Allen *Sergi Maya *Simon Mason *Tadarius Terrence *Ted Sala *Wiliam Lawton *Yan Galán Locations ;Crossroads Setting *Earth-Moon system **Moon **Earth ***Global ocean ****Atlantic ****Indian ***Afro-Eurasia ****Egypt *****Luxor Governorate ******Luxor *****Sinai governorates (North and South) ****Eritrea *****Zoba Semēnawī K’eyiḥi Baḥirī ******Ras Kasar ****Ethiopia *****Tigray ******Axum ****Israel *****Jerusalem *****Southern District ******Ashdod ******Negev desert *****West Bank ******Bethlehem Governorate *******Bethlehem ****Spain *****Basque country ******Bilbao ****United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland *****Scotland ******Glasgow City Council *******Glasgow ***America ****Canada *****Nova Scotia ******Halifax ****Haiti ****United States of America *****New York State ******New York City *******CRHQ—Pershing Square, New York, NY 10017, USA Comics Films ;Crossroads (TV Series) Games Gallery Drafts Contextual References Author's Note Notes and References Trivia *The Crossroads Universe is a revival of the Crossroads series and Earth-619 in a revamped, fully-original form. Feedback Questions *''Why does this exist?'' Once I had emancipated from writing fanfiction, my most ambitious project, Crossroads—a comic series focused on character based on members of this site—was shut down and dead without really having been worked upon at all. It was not a wish but a consequence of my sudden departure, which also led to the death of other projects like Earth-19999 and its alternate counterpart that was supposed to be launched and be much larger as well, Earth-4552 and its expansive lore that needed collaboration to exist or Earth-619, which was basically my sole solo work here, for I had the desire to make it as large as the MARVEL Universe, and to do that all by yourself, you gotta wake up soon. But I wanted, and still want to bring these projects back in some form—In the case of Earth-619 it is the '''Crossroads Universe, which brings back Crossroads as well in a complete community collaboration, as 619 in its last years, and a training ground for the future of all the members of this site. *''Why a community-based work? Why not a classic collaboration or a solo project? How does it work?'' The third question being the more interesting and the answer to the first one, I'll answer the second one: My work is very sparse and everything I do mostly happens underground, when it comes to actually putting everything to text, it gets complicated fast, so, to keep the reality living, working alone is not a good idea, and, as much as I like collaborating, I do not want the entire thing to fall down if one member doesn't have the time to do anything at the moment, hence the reason why it involves everyone and no one at the same time, the only real restraint there is would be the rules I apply to keep it all coherent, but other than that, I wanted everyone to be free to do whatever they want and come here whenever they feel like it. Working with everyone also allows for more idea processing, and more ideas, simply, so I'll always have something to write about, and if I don't, I'll stay one day here with everyone and I'll come back with a full head. It's also much more professional, while staying a hobbie more than anything. *''Why making this universe a home for so many projects, why not focusing solely on Crossroads?'' Well I will be focusing mostly on Crossroads, in fact I've made this page to get it out of the way so I can start working on it directly. As I already described it faintly, the Crossroads Universe is an idea repository, another reason for that, more relevant to this question, is that I have lots of desires. I'm very indecisive when it comes to what to work on, and sometimes I'll have surges where I frenetically edit over a week and makes considerable advances, sometimes I do little to no thing in months, and most of the time I tend to want to work on something completely new, but I don't want the burden of it being a reality, because that will give me supererogatory work that I don't want, nor need. Allegorically, it's like as a policeman, you can either do your arrestation but then have to fill a shitload of paperwork, or you can kill the culprit... And still fill a shitload of paperwork but if you don't get caught you fill less paperwork. That's the idea there. Except it's not illegal. *''Don't you feel you're growing this reality out of Comic Crossroads, given the presence of other media?'' I'm aware I'm walking a fine line between what the Comic Crossroads allow and what it doesn't, in terms of content, but I want to make sure all of my Crossroads work outside of comics will be tied in some way or another to what is shown in the comics, the only place where I might allow myself more freedom is when it comes to Crossroads, not the universe, the series, because you can hardly tie something more to Comic Crossroads than by having the entire cast of characters based on actual members. *''Don't you think you might deviate from your statement and subconsciously take a little too much inspiration from other works?'' Yes, it is a concern for me, a concern that will fade the more I write, I think it may happen more than once that my work becomes too close to something else, but I also think that I will be told about that, which could allow me to grow better, after all it's quite easy to see I do value feedback, in fact, having some of it directly included onto my pages helps me understand my strong points, and my weaker spots as well. Commentary THE END }}